warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:StrangerInTheShadows
Hallo erstmal, ich bin StrangerInTheShadows - wie man unschwer feststellen kann - aber alle nennen mich Wind - da bestehe ich drauf :D thumb|304px|Keinen Schritt weiter, Kleiner thumb|left|257px|Mein erstert Versuch, CA-Vorlagen zu benutzen... Witz/Spruch der Woche :Patient: "Herr Doktor ich komm mir so unglaublich überflüssig vor!" Arzt: "Der Nächste bitte!" Was ich so tue *sinnlos durch Wälder laufen *sinnlos durch Felder laufen *sinnlos Müll zeichnen *sinnlos mit mir selbst Mensch-ärger-dich-nicht spielen *schlafen *vollkommen sinnlos aufstehen, wenn Schule ist Ranking - was ich gut kann #Überhaupt #gar #nichts #! Was ich haben will *einen Wetterstein *die guten alten Zeiten zurück *laut Horoskop einen Radiowecker Meine Lieblingsweisheiten/Zitate/Sätze *Alle Tiere sind gleich, aber manche Tiere sind gleicher als andere (aus Farm der Tiere von George Orwell) *>>Glaube keiner Statistik, die du nicht selbst gefälscht hast<<'' Zitat, Churchill'' *>>Zwei Dinge sind unendlich: das Universum und die menschliche Dummheit, aber beim Universum bin ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher.<<'' Zitat, Einstein'' *Wer früher stirbt, ist länger tot (Titel eines Filmes) *Too old to die young (allgemein bekannter Spruch) *Und aus dem Chaos sprach eine Stimme zu mir: "Lächle und sei froh, denn es könnte schlimmer kommen!" Und ich lächelte und war froh und es kam schlimmer. *Es stimmt nicht, dass Männer immer nur an Sex denken. Nur wenn sie denken, denken sie an Sex. *Wenn dir das Wasser bis zum Hals steht, denke an den, auf dessen Schultern du stehst. *Im Himmel gibt's kein Bier - drum trinken wir es hier. *"Could I become a sausage, please?" *>>Mailand oder Madrid, Hauptsache Italien.<< Zitat, Andreas Möller *>>Das einzige, was sich nicht geändert hat, ist die Temperatur – es ist kälter geworden.<< Zitat, Gerhard Delling Leute, die ich bewundere thumb|400px|Aschenpelz eben...^^ *Chuck Norris - für seine Fähigkeit, auch den schlechtesten Witz lustig erscheinen zu lassen '' *Stachelkralle - ''dafür, dass er trotz drei verschiedener Namen keine gespaltene Persönlichkeit geworden ist *Atlas - weil er es schafft, den Himmel auf seinen Schultern zu tragen *Pferde - weil sie es schaffen, das Glück auf ihrem Rücken zu tragen Aus dem Tagebuch eines ganz harten Gangstaaas 17.4, Montag : Nächste Woche Einbruch beim Juwelier geplant. Meine Kumpels und ich haben schon alle Vorbereitungen getroffen. Schwarze Kleidung, alles da. Fehlen nur noch die Knarren. Aber das wird schon noch. 18.4, Dienstag : Mein Kumpel Toni hat den Juwelier mal bei Google Maps gesucht. In einer Fußgängerzone! Können wir mit unserem getunten Fluchtfahrzeug gar nicht hin. Egal, im Smart war eh wenig Platz und Fahrrad ist umweltschonender. Immer noch keine Knarren. 19.4, Mittwoch : Streit mit den Kumpels. Dan will nicht mit dem Fahrrad fahren, weil er keinen Helm hat. Tim meinte, er sei eine Memme und gesagt, Helme sähen scheiße aus. Dan hat ihm mit der Flasche eins übergezogen und Tim wollte dann plötzlich auch einen Helm haben. Nach ein paar Flaschen Bier und 'ner Runde Gras war die Stimmung : wieder gut. Toni hat Soft-Airs bei Rossmann gekauft. Ich hab so meine Zweifel... 20.4, Donnerstag : Wir wurden vom Campingplatz geworfen. Hätten angeblich Krawall gemacht. Mann, sind die kleinkariert!!! 21.4, Freitag : Schießübungen! Ich treffe schon fast die Zielscheibe. Hab Dan am Kopf getroffen. Große Panik! Zum Glück hat Toni einen Erste-Hilfe-Kurs belegt, als er in der Grundschule war. Zur Versöhnung einen getrunken. 22.4, Samstag : Dan hat mich aus Rache mit seiner Soft-Air abgeknallt und wir haben uns geprügelt. Sind ins Wasser gefallen. Große Panik! Zum Glück hat Toni eine Rettungsschwimmerausbildung gemacht. : Erst Grundschule und dann Schwimmklub. Was für ein Spießer. : Hab mit den leeren Flaschen von gestern Dan noch mal verprügelt. 23.4, Sonntag : Meine schwarze Gangsterkleidung ist beim Waschen eingegangen. Schöne Scheiße, heute haben die Läden zu. Meine Alte ist echt zum Kotzen, NICHTS kann sie. Muss ich jetzt eben ohne machen. Aus Langeweile gesoffen. 24.4, Montag : Eigentlich wäre ja heute Überfall gewesen, aber es hat in Strömen geregnet. Zu gefährlich zum Radfahren, sagte Dan. Vor allem ohne Helm. Haben dem Weichei einen gekauft. Er wollte unbedingt einen neongelben. Ich hab ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei... Meine neuen schwarzen Sachen kratzen furchtbar. Mann, sehen wir alle scheiße aus. Versuche, es mir schönzusaufen. 25.4, Dienstag : Wir haben uns in der Adresse vertan. Ist alles Tonis Schuld. Nächstes Mal fragen wir einfach einen Passanten. Sicher ist sicher. 26.4, Mittwoch : Toni und ich haben Fußball geschaut. Dan hat bemerkt, dass an seinen Rad das Licht kaputt ist. Hätte Toni richten können, er hatte mal einen Fahrradreparaturkurs an der Volkshochschule. Blöder Streber. Aber er wollte lieber Fußball schauen. 27.4, Donnerstag : Total verkatert aufgewacht. Toni hat das Licht repariert. Dass Dan es dann auch ANMACHEN würde, konnte ja keiner ahnen. Der blöde Passant hat uns verpfiffen. 28.4, Freitag : Blöde Bullen. Hab sie gefragt, wo sie ihre Waffen herhaben. Bei Rossmann gab es so was jedenfalls nicht. Wollten nix sagen. Also echt. Vonwegen "Polizei - dein Freund und Helfer"! Meine Alte hat mir den Laufpass gegeben. Sagt, sie wäscht nie mehr ihre Wäsche. Wenigstens etwas. 18.6 : Dieses Knastessen bringt mich noch um! Ansonsten toller Service hier und hab viele alte Schulfreunde wiedergesehen. Hab begonnen, die Tage an meiner Zellwand zu zählen. Wie im Film. 19.6 : Riesenärger, weil ich die Wände beschmiert habe. Muss zur Strafe Essen kochen. 20.6 : Ich kann nicht kochen. 21.6 : Ein Insasse, Tom, hat mir mein Rührei ins Gesicht geworfen. Es schmeckte wirklich furchtbar. Hab ihm aus Rache eine Strichliste an der Zellwand gefaket. Jetzt muss er Essen machen. 22.6 : Tom hat Talent! Muss ich öfter bei ihm machen. 23.6 : Fahrrad-Reparaturkurs belegt. Der Ausbilder kannte Toni. Vonwegen Volkshochschule! Dies war ein Einblick in meine Langeweile nachts um 3 ;-) : Liste von Leuten, die sich freuen dürfen Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ihr habt es geschafft. Ihr dürft jetzt stolz auf euch sein. Euer Lebensziel ist mit dem Eintrag in dieser Liste erreicht und ihr kommt in den Himmel. Amen. *Daisy - Die Rücksicht in Person, schön, dass du wieder da bist! *Leo - Großartige Chatpartnerin und Malerin :D *Geißel - Das böse unter der Sonne ;) *Jacky - So freundlich wie ein großer, netter, treuer Hund, auf den man sich verlassen kann! *Biene - Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper tolle Heilerin! *Wolf - Super RPG-Partner! *Blade - Die altbekannte Doppelschneide, viel Spaß bei Assassin's Creed :D *Flocke - Der Schatten ihrer selbst *Ley - Zu dir kann man nur "XD" sagen! *Piny - Eigentlich find ich Oliven ja nicht so toll, aber diese mag ich ;) Ich vergesse dich nicht Galerie der Bilder von Leuten, die sich freuen dürfen, an mich Für Wind.PNG|Birma von Schattenrose|link=Benutzer:Schattenrose Für Wind.png|Von Jacky|link=Benutzer:Jacky711 Windherz bitte lösche das andere wegen dem hintergrundbild!!!BITTE !!okay ich hab selbst nicht dran gedacht!! Das muss sein lösche das ander!! LG Fuchs.png|Von Fuchs|link=Benutzer:Fuchskralle ForWind.png|Von Chain|link=Benutzer:Chainpaw Wind der Poet.png|Von Löwe|link=Benutzer:Löwenherz001 Für Wind.BySaphir.png|Von Saph|link=Benutzer:Saphirstern Für Wiind.png|Von Bramble|link=Benutzer:Brombeerschweif HappyBirthdayNachträglich.png|Von Bramble zum Geburtstag|link=Benutzer:Brombeerschweif Blattfall_by_Weich.png|Von Honey|link=Benutzer:Weichpelz SternenClan-Katzen.jpg|Von Tüpfelpfote|link=Benutzer:Tüpfelpfote IMG_1398.PNG|Von Fefe|link=Benutzer:Flammenschweif FürWindbyDaisy.png|Windpockenkatze von Daisy|link=Benutzer:Gänseblumnase Rabenpfote für Wind.png|von Ley #BlackCats4president|link=Benutzer:Leyley55 Wind.Bildangebot.png|Auftragsgemälde von Rosenherz - Magniv! Wort zum Sonntag Fußballgedanken bei einem Länderspiel. Alien: "Eine aufrecht gehende Spezies verfolgt eine Kugel und gibt sie weiter, bis sie in einem Netz gelandet ist. Artgenossen versuchen, dies zu verhindern." Vater: "SCHIRI, DU DUMME SAU! Das war ein Foul! Elfmeter! Neeeeeeiiiiin!!!!!" 6-jährige Tochter: "Papa, ich hab Hunger! Oh, ein Tor!!!! Ups, auf der Gegenseite. Egal, ich hab Durst, Papi!" Ratte: "Yeah, lauter Essensreste, das gibt ordentlich was zu futtern." Schweizer: "Ach, das spielt man eigentlich auf flachem Gelände? Das vereitelt natürlich unsere Unser-Tor-auf-Gipfel-euer-Tor-im-Tal-Strategie..." Ehefrau: "Was, du hast über 100 Euro für so eine Karte ausgegeben?! Spinnst du?!" Schweizer zu Frau: "Geld bei uns ist kein Problem, wenn Sie Kontakte brauchen...?" Nazi: "Wenigstens heute sind sich alle einig: AUSLÄNDER RAUS!" Hooligan: "Ouh, Shit, hab die Wunderkerzen vergessen..." Österreicher: "Warum schießt er nicht?!" *nimmt Sturmgewehr* David Alaba: "Ich hab nichts damit zu tun!" 8-jähriger Sohn: "Ich spiele im Fußballverein und ich bin viel besser!" Frau, die fuballbegeistert wirken will: "Deutschland vor! Noch ein Tor! Juhuuuuu!!!" Nazi, der das hört: "Juhuuuuu? Meintest du Idiotin etwa 'Jude'? Hä? Zeig mal deinen Stammbaum!" Österreicher: "Gute Idee!" Nazi: "Gib mal das Sturmgewehr!" Hooligan: "Und ich hab nicht mal Wunderkerzen..." Asterix und Obelix: "YEAH, eine Prügelei!" Frau, die mal fußballbegeistert wirken wollte: "Vorsicht! Ich kann Mikado!" 6-jährige Tochter: "Was ist das?" Vater: "Das ist ein Spiel mit Stäbchen." 8-jähriger Sohn: "Ich find Spiele mit Bällen besser!" Prostituierte: "Ich steh auf beides..." *formt Kussmund* Nazi: "Ist die aus Rumänien?" Asterix und Obelix: "Die spinnen, die Rumänen!" 6-jährige Tochter: "Ich hab immer noch Hunger!" Ratte: "Mach schon, du oller Vater, ich hab auch Heißhunger auf das, was deine Göre fallen lässt!" Luftballonverkäufer: "Will jemand einen Luftballon?" Prostituierte: "Ich bin auch gut im Blasen, Süßer..." Hooligan: "Wollten wir uns nicht vorhin noch prügeln?" Frau, die nicht mehr fußballbegeistert ist: "Öhm, keine Ahnung?" Demokrat: "Lasst uns abstimmen!" Alice Schwarzer: "Aber 99,9% der Stimmen müssen von Frauen kommen!" Alter DDR-Politiker: "Und am Ende kommen 99,9% für meine Meinung raus!" Vater: "TOOOOOOOR!" Alice Schwarzer: "Frauentore zählen doppelt!" Vater: "Hier spielen keine Frauen, Sie Idiotin!" Alice Schwarzer: "Frauenquote! Frauenquote! Frauenquote!" Grüner: "Mal was ganz anderes: Ist das Gras auch bio?" Dealer: "Nein, leider nicht. Alles Kunstrasen." Grüner: "Plastik! Öl! Umweltsünder!" Österreicher: "Mein Panzer ist kaputt, kann ich mit Ihnen zurückfahren?" Grüner: "Ja, in meinem Geländewagen ist viel Platz. Man hilft sich ja gerne." Nazi: "Diese italienischen Billigpanzer taugen einfach nichts." Österreicher: "Wie wahr!" 6-jährige Tochter: "Ich hab Duuuuurst! Und Papi, da gibt es Fahnen! Ich will auch eine Fahne haben!" Vater: "Ich kauf dir ein Bier, da hast du Getränk und Fahne in einem..." Ehefrau: "Ich bezahl es, ich hab Geld..." *dem Schweizer zuzwinker* Prostituierte: "Geld ist das Zauberwort..." 8-jähriger Sohn: "SCHWALBE!" Frau, die wieder fußballbegeistert wirken will: "Wie 1974!" Grüner: "Diese Vögel müssen geschützt werden!" Österreicher: "Den Deutschen die Lufthoheit!" Luftballonverkäufer: "Finde ich auch!" Christ: "Im Himmel ist nur Gott." Vater: "Ich glaube nur an den Fußball-Gott!" Christ: "Ketzer!" Hooligan: "Prügeln wir uns jetzt endlich?" Alter DDR-Politiker: "Religion ist das Opium des Volkes!" Dealer: "Opium? Haben Sie Interesse?" Prostituierte: "Also ich ''habe immer Interesse, Süßer..." Frau, die nicht weiß, ob sie immer noch einen auf fußballbegeistert machen soll oder nicht: "Wie steht es eigentlich?" Vater: "Wir liegen hinten mit 2:3." Wieder besagte Frau: "Wie lange geht das Spiel noch?" Vater: "Eine Viertelstunde." Frau, die jetzt sehr nervig ist: "Mit oder ohne Verlängerung?" Vater: "HEY, das war ABSEITS!" 6-jährige Tochter: "Genau!!! Was ist Abseits eigentlich?" Vater und 8-jähriger Sohn: "Frauen..." Alice Schwarzer: "He!" Prostituierte: "Warum abseits sein, wenn er drin sein kann?" Ehefrau: "Das frag ich mich bei dem auch manchmal... Ein Wunder, dass wir zwei Kinder geschafft haben..." 8-jähriger Sohn: "Über was reden die da?" 6-jährige Tochter: "Oh, eine Ratte! Ihhhhhh" Ratte: "Toll, ich bin aufgeflogen... na super!" Prostituierte: "Hey, Ratte... Lust auf eine ''schmutzige Affäre?" Ratte: "Aber immer doch..." Nazi: "Ist das auch eine DEUTSCHE Ratte?" Grüner: "Nein, diese Rattenart kommt aus Spanien und ist sehr selten." Getränkeverkäufer: "Unsinn! Die ist aus Leipzig..." Alter DDR-Politiker: "Ein Genosse also!" FDP-Politiker: "Aus der Gosse, meinen Sie..." 8-jähriger Sohn: "Ständig sind die im Strafraum!" Nazi: "Da habt ihr's: nur Straftäter, diese Ausländer!" Vater: "Gleich klingelt's! Aber nicht bei uns! Jaaaaaa!!!" *Nokia-Tune* Nostalgiker: "Dieser Ton! Oh, wie ist das schön!" Vater: "So was hat man lange nicht gesehn!" 8-jähriger Sohn: "So schön, so schön!" Frau, die wieder mal einen auf fußballbegeistert tun wil: *googelt, wie das Lied weiter geht* "Ähh... So ein Tag, so wunderschön wie heute..." 6-jährige, nun betrunkene Tochter: "Der *hicks* dürfde niiieee färgeeehn!" *kotz* Ehefrau: *zum Vater* "Du hast ihr nicht ernsthaft ein Bier gekauft?!" Schweizer: "Ich hab der Kleinen einen kleinen Kredit gegeben..." Getränkeverkäufer: "Sie hat gesagt, sie sei 16!" Ehefrau: "MÄNNER -" Alice Schwarzer: "Du sagst es!" Prostituierte: "Oh ja, Männer..." Alice Schwarzer: "PorNO! PorNO!" Portugiese: "Der Verein heißt Porto." Vater: "Sie sitzen auf der falschen Tribüne, Sie Kolumbus Sie!" Portugiese: "Kolumbus war spanisch." Don Luigi: "Nein, Italiener!" Portugiese: "Wollen wir wetten?" Don Luigi: "In Ordnung, ich mache ihnen ein Angebot, das Sie nicht ablehnen können...3 Kugeln Eis für Sie, wenn ich nicht recht habe..." In Arbeit, ich werd's noch erweitern und verbessern/verändern... Zum besseren Verständnis: *David Alaba ist ein österreichischer Fußballspieler, der zur Zeit beim FCB unter Vertrag steht. *Leipzig hat einen von Red Bull gesponsorten Zweitliga-Verein namens "Rasenballsport Leipzig", kurz "RB Leipzig", der oft angefeindet und daher teils "Rattenballsport Leipzig" genannt wird. *"Religion ist das Opium des Volkes." ist eine berühmte kommunistische These. *Italien, im 2. Weltkrieg mit Deutschland verbündet, war mlitärisch nicht gerade führend, worauf viele Witze aufbauen. Zudem gelten (abgesehen von Luxusmarken wie Ferrari) italienische "Normalo"-Autos als eher minderwertig. *Alice Schwarzer ist Frauenrechtlerin und Verfechterin der Aktion "PorNO" gegen Pornografie. *Christoph Kolumbus, gebürtig Italiener, warb in Portugal um Unterstützung für seine Entdeckungsreisen, schließlich wurde es jedoch Spanien. *"Ich mache Ihm ein Angebot, das er nicht ablehnen kann." ist ein bekanntes Filmzitat aus dem Mafia-Film "Der Pate". *1974 gewann Deutschland die WM - nicht unumstritten, da eine Schwalbe zum Ausgleich führte. Beiträge *